


frontlines, heartlines by toboldlywrite [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of frontlines, heartlines by toboldlywrite read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Peggy Carter is a bundle of knives shaped like a woman, and that's what Angie likes best about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	frontlines, heartlines by toboldlywrite [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [frontlines, heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165332) by [toboldlywrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlywrite/pseuds/toboldlywrite). 



**Title** : frontlines, heartlines  
 **Author** : toboldywrite  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Agent Carter  
 **Character** : Peggy/Angie  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Peggy Carter is a bundle of knives shaped like a woman, and that's what Angie likes best about her  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3165332/)  
**Length** 0:16:37  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/frontlines,%20heartlines%20by%20toboldlywrite.mp3.zip)


End file.
